Fill valves are typically used to fill a container with a pre-selected quantity or volume of a fluid, typically a liquid. Fill valves, for example, may be used in toilets to fill the tank that provides water for flushing the commode. Fill valves also have a number of other uses, including automatic faucet turnoff, metered liquid dispensers, manually reset flow limiters, timers, etc.